Obsession
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: The girls are worried, one member of them is being stalked. But which one? Will she be okay, or does she them? You'll just have to read on then.
1. Chapter 1

**A Magic Knight Rayearth Story**

I do **not** own Magic Knight Rayearth, if I did, you'd know. I'm messed up in the head, somewhere in there. Also, I'm adding people to the story, but it'll be cute! I think. I'm going to be using my friends ideas too! But don't mind the story, it may be good, depending if my brain is willing to work. Did I spell Brian, or brain?

Fuu looked up at the summer sky. She began to wonder around her mansion, and found herself in the front. She looked at the house, and ran in, she wanted to call her friends. She picked up the phone, but put it down when she noticed a column in the newspaper. It was about a death in a royal family in Britain. She read the article, then picked the phone up again. She dialed Hikaru's number, and someone anwsered it on the second ring. "Hello," asked a voice that was sweet and girly. "Hello, Hikaru. It's Fuu. I'd like you to call Umi and see if you'd like to see a movie with me." Hikaru agreed, they hung up, and she called Umi. Umi was out of breath when she anwsered, and agreed.

Fuu walked to the theatre they were supposed to meet at. Hikaru came running up, with Umi beside her. She smiled and waved at them, and they walked into the theatre. The movie they were going to watch was Blood and Chocolate. Umi had so badly wanted to see this movie.

A few hours later, they came walking out. It was pouring down rain, and Umi didn't want them to know her secret. They dragged her out into the rain, and her hair was no longer sky blue, but dark, wet, and black. Her natural hair color was finally shown, and they were suprised. "Why is your hair black?" Umi did not know how to anwser the question, instead she glared at Fuu. "Why did you have to do that...," she said through gritted teeth. "My hair is naturally black, so what." Fuu let go of Umi's arm " I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret." Umi sighed "I'm sorry too, Fuu." She smiled, and walked towards the street, "Now to go."

After Hikaru and Fuu left, Umi walked around the corner, to make sure. She didn't feel like going home, she wanted to go to the park. But to which way was the park? She found a young man, and walked up to him "Um... Hey. Sir, can you tell me how to get to the park?" He looked surprised, but turned around to face her "Yes, you take a left up here a few blocks from here, then a right, walk a few blocks, turn left, then keep going straight for fifteen blocks, and then turn right and you'll be there." Umi looked confused "Why don't you just walk me there?" The guy smiled "Cute. But sure." He walked along side her to the park, and he kept glancing over at her every now and then. "Can I confide in you?" Umi looked up "If you can trust a stranger." He smiled "Well, you're trusting me aren't you?" Umi looked surprised, but then nodded. "Well, I'm glad I met you, I was just depressed, but your smiling face stopped me from doing something I knew I would regret. Thank-you. See, my girlfriend recently broke up with me, and before she did, she already had a boyfriend. It just twisted the knife in my heart. She laughed at me when I asked why she would do this, and said it was what she does. You saved me from killing myself." Umi looked sad "Is that where you where heading?" He nodded, "Oh, by the way. I know this is late, but my name's Jason." Umi smiled "Nice to meet you Jason, my name's Umi." He nodded "Here's the park!" She thanked him, and went on her way.She went and sat on a park swing, and sat there swinging slowly. She then noticed someone else in the park, it was a male, and he was sitting on the merry-go-round. She walked up to him "Hello!" The boy turned in surprise, and fell off the merry-go-round. Umi smiled "What's your name?" He glared at her "Who the hell do you think you are scaring me like that Bitch. And why would I tell you my name, what are you my stalker?" Umi looked surprised "No, but why did you address me with the name 'bitch!' HUH?! I have a name, and it's not bitch, it's Umi!" He looked up in surprise "Yeah well, it's not like I care, by the way, my name's Tommy." Umi glared back at him. She bent down, and sat next to him, "So, why're you here?" He looked over "What's it to you?" She kicked him, "Tell me, or I'll make it hurt." He swore under his breath " I have no other place to go." Umi looked sad "You could stay at my place!" He looked at her "WHy would I want to stay with you, you might try to poison me... But thank you for the offer." Umi smiled "Come on, I wouldn't poison you unless you did something to make me mad. Just think about it." He nodded "Okay, I'll go." Umi grabbed his arm, "Come on!" As she dragged him to her house, someone hid in the shadows of the night...


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said Before, I do **not** own Magic Knight Rayearth, if I did, you'd know. I'm messed up in the head, somewhere in there. Also, I'm adding people to the story, but it'll be cute! I think. I'm going to be using my friends ideas too! But don't mind the story, it may be good, depending if my brain is willing to work.

The next day Umi woke up, she didn't remember anything, her head was in pain. Though she did remember bringing home that boy she found at the park. She picked up the phone, and called Fuu. Someone anwsered on the first ring "Yes," the voice was Fuu's, you could tell by the way she said it. "Hello. Fuu, would you like to come over today? And ask Hikaru too." She hung up, and walked outside her room. She looked down the corridor of their big mansion, and walked to the room she gave the boy. When she opened the door, he was shirtless. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" He smiled, even though he looked depressed. "It's all good." He put his shirt on, and walked towards her. "Next time just knock." Umi nodded, "I'd like you to meet my friends. Would you?" His violet eyes stared into her baby blue eyes. "I guess..." Umi smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him down the stairs to her kitchen. "Time for breakfast!" She quickly made omlets, and handed him one. As they ate in silence, Tommy noticed someone in the window. When he stared at him, the person finally went away. "You know, there was someone watching in through your window." Umi looked up surprised, obviously, she had a piece of egg hanging out her mouth. She quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin, "Huh?" Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Umi got up to get it. It was Fuu and Hikaru, and she led them to the dining room. She pointed to Tommy, and Hikaru and Fuu smiled. "Do you like him," Hikaru whispered. Umi blushed "What do you mean, of course not?!" Hikaru smiled "Then that mean you do." Hikaru looked out the window, and gasped "Who's that outside your window?" Umi turned to see the stranger she saved last night. She walked past the others, and went outside, to confront him. "What are you doing here?" He didn't answer, "I'm not going to be angry, just answer my question." He looked at her "Just stopped by to say thanks. For listenign to me, you know." He smiled warmly, but inside, he was cold and devious. Hikaru, Fuu, and Tommy watched as she led him to the gate, talking. "I'll see you later," he said smiling warmly. Umi smiled and waved _what does he mean by later_, she thought. She walked back up to her door, and saw Hikaru and Fuu gawking. Umi slumped her shoulders "What's that look for?" Hikaru and Fuu didn't answer, but smiled as they looked at Tommy. _I wonder what he was doing here_, Tommy thought to himself. He looked up from his plate he had finished, and met Umi's eyes. He quickly looked away, and shivered. _Why does she make me feel all weird_, he questioned. Hikaru quickly jumped on the couch in the living room, where Fuu, Umi, and Tommy joined her. Tommy then grabbed Umi hand "Follow me, I need to talk to you about something." Umi followed obediently, and stopped when he turned to face her. "That guy that showed up earlier, he's wanted in 5 different states, so be careful." Umi looked shocked, and suddenly felt faint. She fell forward, as he caught her in his arms. He brought her to the living room, and left her on the couch. Fuu was poking her, and asking if she was going to wake up soon, and if she was okay.

A few hours later, after Fuu and Hikaru had left, she woke up. She sat upright on the couch, only to see dark ebony hair. She looked at who it was, it was Tommy, and he was sleeping. She leaned over the couch, and connected her lips to his. He woke up a few seconds after that, he looked up at Umi. " You okay? You seemed to be sick, are you hurt?" Umi shook her head " I'm fine, thanks for the concern." He smiled, even though his eyes showed pain and agony. "Why are you so sad?" He seemed caught off guard "What do you mean by that?" I looked in his dark violet eyes "Hey, your eyes show a completely different expression from your face."

"I wish they'd stop expressing themselves. I didn't give them permission to act on their own. Now! I said stop now." Umi laughed "Listen, you seem sad even if you smile. So, what's up?" He looked down " If I told you, you'd hate her." Umi looked interesteed "Why?" He looked at her "Don't think you can get it out of me by tricking me. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Well, the one woman that I loved, and she told me she loved me too. Stole my heart, and then went off with my older brother, after she slept with me. She sleeps with every guy she lays her eyes on, and if you're not willing to give it up, she tricks you. It's just cruel, and she's trying to kill me now, so I was forced, by my family, to leave my home." Umi stared in silence after a while "That's so cruel." He smiled "Well, I've just got to get over her, and my damn family." Umi smi;ed back at him "How about supper?" He nodded "I'm dying, and if I could cook, without burning it, I'd be in that kitchen making supper. But seeing as though I can manage to burn water, I think it best to stay out of the kitchen." Umi laughed again_, he has such a great sense of_ _humor. _She got up, and went into the kitchen, and he heard a loud crash. He stood up, and thinking she was just being clumsy, he turned the corner to see a shadow, and her standing there. The window lay shattered on the floor. The figure was dark, and his eyes menacing. Umi stepped to the side, and grabbed one of the kitchen knives. The figure stepped out of the shadows, Tommy recoginized who it was. One of his ex-girlfriends thugs, or was he also used by her. His dark brown hair hung low in his ice cold blue eyes. He put a finger to his mouth to shush Umi. He then walked up to Tommy, and leaned towards him to whisper "She used me, I'm going to kill her, want to join me?" Umi heard, she smiled thinking this is what that girl deserved. She put the kitchen knife back in the drawer, and walked to them. "I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation, but why'd you have to break my window to get in, you could have rang the doorbell." He nodded " I'm sorry, I was always breaking into houses. I found it neccessary." Umi smiled "Well that sounds just crazy enough." She walked away "Just don't steal anything of mine." She turned the corner, and stopped short, there in her living room, there was a message written in blood it read:

_You'd better be careful, the next time I see you wondering the street, I'm going to pull you into an alley, rape you, and leave you for dead..._

_Signed with love, your secret admirer._

Tommy walked in , and read the message, and went to her. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." The other boy, named Brannen, nodded "Of course, we'll protect you." Just then the door to the back swung open, and someone else stood in the doorway. Somthing gleamed in the dark, it was a knife.


End file.
